We're A Movie?
by JstBreathe94
Summary: Caitlyn tells the gang that their first summer at Camp Rock is being made into a movie! This is a one-shot. Mild language and sexual mentions. In Caitlyn's POV


Well this is idea I've had for a while and I wanted to do a Camp Rock fic soooooo...i did! lol

Hope you like it

I don't own anything!

Caitlyn POV

I burst through the front door after sprinting up the driveway.

"Mitchie! Shane! Get you ass' down here!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I had no idea where they were in the giant house they've lived in for nearly 5 years after they were married when Mitchie was 19.

I also knew that if they didn't like the surprise I had for them that they would kill me for the outburst.

Before I heard Mitchie and Shane I heard my long time boyfriend and 2 year fiance Nate gasping for air at the door.

"Damn Cait couldn't you have slowed down?" He panted. I was about to reply when Mitchie and Shane came down the stairs looking furious. Mitchie was bouncing their 5 month old son Austin. Oops. Guess I must have woke him up.

"What the hell Caitlyn?" Shane said angrily. He was probably hoping for some alone time with Mitchie while Austin was asleep.

"Okay guys you seriously need to watch the language around the baby." Mitchie scolded and glared at each of us.

"Sorry Mitch but I have a big surprise!" I grinned.

"You're pregnant?" Shane raised an eyebrow with a playful smile.

"What?" Nate shouted. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"Yes Shane totally. Oh and it's your's." I said with sarcasm putting my hand on my stomache. Shane and I doubled over with laughter while Nate tried to not pass out and Mitchie threw daggers at me with her eyes. But I could tell she found it funny. This was an on going joke with Shane and I ever since I was 17. And it was always funny.

"But seriously what's the surprise?" Shane asked after gaining his composure.

"Okay well do you remember the summer Mitchie first went to Camp Rock?" I asked. Mitchie rolled her eyes and Shane snorted.

"No Cait I don't remember the summer I met my husband." Mitchie said sarcastically. I swear motherhood has made her so cranky.

"Okay well some paparazzi producer guy always like the bad boy popstar falling for the incredibly talented small town girl and when his movie company was trying to figure out their next movie.." I explained.

"Uh-huh?" Shane pushed for more.

"Well you guys some how came into the mix and they want to make a movie about you guys! Well more specifically the summer you met." I explained more.

"No way!" Mitchie's face lit up. "That's awesome!"

"You actually want to do this?" Shane asked her.

"Totally!" She answered. Shane sighed and looked at me.

"Oh and the company will want to meet with you so you can give them an outline of what happened also you can use some of the same songs you guys actually used that summer so they'd need the rights." I told them. They nodded. "And of course you guys would get part of the profit for helping to write it and the songs."

"We don't really need the money Shane but we could put it back for Austin and future kids' college." Mitchie offered with pleading eyes. She was right though Mitchie herself had 3 albums that all went double platnium. And besides Connect 3 Shane had 2 of his own extremely successful solo albums.

"Okay." Shane sighed after a long time. Mitchie gave Austin to him and we joined hands and screamed just like we did after her first Final Jam.

The guys just laughed and rolled their eyes at us.

Now we have another memory to make together. Except we can watch this one over and over and over again.

**A Few Months Later**

I speed dialed Mitchie's number to give her the good news.

She answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hi Cait!" She warmly greeted. She was a lot less moody now that Austin started sleeping through the night.

"Hi Mitchie! I just got back from the meeting with the producers!" I informed her.

"Oh! How'd it go?" Mitchie asked excitedly.

"Great! Though since Disney picked it up last month a lot of stuff from the script was cut." I explained

"Ok. And by stuff do you mean the make out sessions, Tess in the woods with that guy, and you and I at the canoes that one nght?" She guessed.

"Yes, yes and we said we'd never talk about that again." I said darkly. Mitchie laughed on the other line.

"You were the one that brought up that you've never done that before." Mitchie giggled at the memory.

"Okay moving on." I said as I turned the corner of 2nd street. "The Disney people told the producers that they will have people send in videos of their auditions and then they'll narrow it down to the top 5 candidates for each main role. Then they'll let us look at the 5 for each person and pick who's in and who's out."

"Awesome! Now I don't have to worry about them making me some fake bleach blonde bimbo." She stated.

I laughed as I made my way through town. It was a warm autumn day and Mitchie and I always loved just walking through the streets of New York.

"They'll be sending the tapes to you and Shane's place in about a month. So Nate and I could come over and we can call up Jason and we could all watch them together. Sound good?" I asked

"I don't think Jason is will be back from his trip yet." Mitchi pointed out.

Last month Jason left to travel around the world with his girlfriend.

"True. Well I'm pretty sure we can pick out a good Jason. There aren't many people like him." I laughed at the last line. Mitchie laughed with me.

"Well I gotta go see ya!" Mitchie said.

"See ya." I said back. I sighed when I shut my phone. I could tell this movie was going to be harder then I thought...

**One Month Later**

"Okay Austin's asleep and the tapes came this morning so let's get to work!" Mitchie said as she came into the room. She went to snuggle next to Shane on the couch while Nate and I were sharing a bowl of popcorn on the floor.

"Who should we start with first?" Nate asked.

"Well we're only picking out ourselves, Jason, and Tess. So let's start with Tess." Shane suggested. We all agreed as I grabbed the envelope with the Tess tapes, well actually they were DVD's but anyway, and picked the first out.

(PS I'm making up most the names but will also use some other celebrities)

"First up...Andrea Marshall." I annouced. We all watched as the short brunette tried to sing and act mean.

"What do you guys think?" I asked.

"Well for one thing she looks nothing like Tess...and you know if we don't get it right we'll get an earfull from her later." Nate said.

"True. Plus she couldn't sing very well." Mitchie said throwing in her 2 cents. Shane nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Andrea...but you're not going to be in our movie." I said dramatically like those reality tv show host and tossed her DVD into the box labeled junk for all the rejects.

"Next is Meghan Jette Martin...wow that's a mouthfull." I said popping in her DVD.

"This one definitely looks like Tess." Shane was the first to speak.

"And she can sing." I added.

"Well let's watch the others first before we jump the gun." Nate suggested. We all nodded in agreement.

After the fifth DVD I looked at them for their opinions.

"I think we can all agree on this one..." Mitchie started.

"Meghan the mouthfull wins." I finished.

"Woot! We just got our first actor!" Shane cheered quietly to not wake his son.

"Next up...Nate." I said darkly. Nate's eyes widened in fear while everyone else laughed. After three DVD's I pulled out the fourth.

"Hey they're 2 guys on this one" I said as it started. It had Nick and Kevin Jonas on it with one auditioning for Nate the other for Jason.

"Okay I know we haven't watched any for Jason yet...but that Kevin guy is PERFECT! Mitchie gushed.

"Defnitely and that Nick guy just screams Nate." Shane said.

"What? My hair is not that curly." Nate pouted.

"Hun have you looked in the mirror lately." I teased while he pouted more. We all snickered as I continued.

"Well Nate and Jason hopefuls I'm sorry but you don't get a chance." I said sadly as I dumped nine more DVD's into the box.

"Oh! let's do Shane next!" Mitchie raised her hand like an excited 1st grader.

"What? Why can't we do you next?"Shane pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Because Mitchie's the main character so we have to save her for last...DUH!" I explained while Mitchie stuck her tongue out at Shane. I popped in the first DVD.

"Joe Jonas...would he be the brother of the other 2 guys we saw earlier?"

"That'd be kinda weird having your brother's in a movie with you." Nate said.

"Imagine if they were all in a band!" Mitchie said.

"Oh come on Mitch that's crazy talk I said turning the DVD on. We all loved him except Shane so we popped in the second one.

"Zac Efron? Really Disney? Haven't you given him enough musicals?" I wondered allowed. We watched the DVD anyway and an argument quickly came about.

"It should totally be the second guy!" Shane argued. We all rolled our eyes at him.

"Really Shane? Zac Efron looks nothing like you! We have to go with the Joans guy!" Mitchie explained. Shane wasn't happy but we convinced after a few minutes.

"Caitlyn's turn." Nate said nudging me in the shoulder. We put the first in.

"Emily James...let's see what you got." We all rejected her the second she popped up on the screen.

"Okay there is no way a blonde chick in a cheerleaders uniform can play you Cait." Mitchie stated. We all agreed and moved onto the next one.

After going through all the DVD's twice we decided on Allyson Stoner. The third DVD we saw.

"And now..." I started dramatically.

"Mitchie." Shane finished darkly. Mitchie looked mortified.

"Up first...Miley Cyrus? DOes Disney really have to reuse all their stars?" I complained. We all agreed immediantly that she didn't have the voice to sing Mitchie's song. That was the hard part with this. A lot of people could look like Mitchie but only a few could sound like her.

We were currently on the fourth.

"So what do you guys think of Stefanie?"

"She was definitely the best we've seen so far." Mitchie admitted.

"But she stil doesn't have the same power as Mitchie's voice." Nate continued.

"But she's the closest we've gotten." I reasoned.

"Well there is stil one more." Shane said. I nodded and got out the last DVD.

"Demi Lovato. Hmmm...I don't think I've heard of her before." I said starting her tape.

A few seconds after her DVD audition was over I noticed we all had our lower jaws on the floor. Nate was the first to collect his thoughts.

"She sounds almost exactly like Mitchie!" He said shocked.

"Demi Lovato...welcome to Camp Rock!" I said.

**4 months later **

"Guys come on the premiere starts in an hour!" Nate shouted up Shane and Mitchie's stairs just as I had so many months ago when this all started.

"Sorry sorry. Had to make sure the babysitter knew everything." Mitchie said as she hurried down in her floorlength black strapless dress. It was a corset top that flowed from her waist down. Shane was right behind her in a classic tux that matched Nate's.

"Wow Cait I love the dress!" Mitchie complimented. I smiled about my purple halter dress that stopped just after my knees.

"Yours too but we've got to get going." I said as Nate and I pulled them through the door.

**On the Red carpet**

"Mitchie! Shane! Caitlyn! Nate! Are you excited for the movie?" One reported asked.

"Yes we're all very excited. We've been waiting for nearly a year for this day." I explained smiling brightly.

"How involved were you with the making of it?" Another one asked.

"Very. We helped with the script, picked out some of the cast, helped record and learn our songs, and were there for everyday of rehearsals and filming." Mitchie had explained. And we had been through it all. In fact we could have been the actors doubles if they ever got sick! But a group of 25 year olds couldn't exactly look 16.

"Are you guys in the movie at all?" A female reporter asked.

"Yes actually. We're in the background as campers, counselors, cooks, and teachers. It's kinda like a where's Waldo kinda thing." Shane laughed.

"Nate! When's the big day with Caitlyn?" the first reporter asked.

"Next week." Nate said putting his arm around my shoulders and looking into my eyes. I smiled thinking about our wedding that was only in 5 days.

"That's all for questions we better get going." Shane said pushing us toward the theater.

**One hour and Thirty Minutes Later**

"That was amazing!" I gushed when we got back to the house. Mitchie excitedly agreed with me.

"The editors did an amazing job!" She said.

We all sighed and sat down on the couch glad that this giant project was finally over.

"So who's ready for the sequel?" I asked.

They all groaned and threw throw pillows at me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well hope you like it!

Review! And thanx for reading!


End file.
